


Under the mistletoe

by Spaceprincealenko



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceprincealenko/pseuds/Spaceprincealenko
Summary: Shepard tasks Kaidan and Garrus with decorating her Christmas tree.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Jacob Taylor, Kaidan Alenko/Garrus Vakarian
Kudos: 5





	Under the mistletoe

"Hey Kaidan?" Garrus asked as he and Kaidan helped Buttercup decorate her apartment for Christmas. It was huge so Kaidan understood why she needed help but tasking them with decorating the tree was a little odd, usually that was the one thing people looked forward to the most so he wasn't sure why she decided to skip out on it.

Kaidan looked up from the box of ornaments he had been digging in "Yeah?" He didn't mind, he just wished they weren't disorganized and he couldn't help but remember all the times his mother had enlisted him to help her organize the Christmas decorations every year. Usually he hated it but the war had him missing all sorts of small things like that.

"These colorful ball things, what are they called again?" Garrus asked as he examined one. 

"Ornaments." Kaidan answered as he hung one on the tree.

"Ornaments...and they're part of this tradition?" 

Kaidan nodded "They are, they come in all different themes and colors." 

"And every human has one of these trees?"

Kaidan shook his head "No, not all of them, we have a couple holidays during this time or some people just don't celebrate anything." He put a metal hook through the top of one of the green bulbs, hanging it on the tree "it varies for each of us."

"But you do?" 

"It's my mother's favorite holiday." Kaidan knelt down to adjust the tree skirt "I'm sure some of her usual Christmas spirit will rub off on you when you meet her." They both froze, it's not that they haven't thought about meeting each other's parents but it was never something they spoke out loud "Know what this tree needs?" He asked as he stood up, his face tinged pink "candy canes, I'm going to go find some candy canes." 

Kaidan hurried to the kitchen before Garrus could stop him, leaving his turian boyfriend standing there alone by the half decorated tree. Garrus did often wonder how his parents would feel about their relationship, he'd never heard of a relationship between a turian and human, usually their races didn't get along but Kaidan never seemed to care that Garrus wasn't human, he loved him anyway. 

Kaidan came back, seemingly more composed and holding an unopened box of candy canes "I thought you were supposed to eat those?" He could've sworn he's seen James eating a candy cane once or twice.

"You are, I don't but most people do." Kaidan unwrapped the box and started hanging them on the tree "but they also happen to make great decorations."

Garrus wrapped the tree in tinsel, occasionally stealing a glance at Kaidan who was quietly singing along to the Christmas music Shepard had put on "How do you think your parents would feel about you dating a turian?" He asked as he casually adjusted the gold tinsel he had wrapped around the tree.

"I don't know, I had a boyfriend in college and they didn't seem to mind." 

"But he was still human."

"Fair," Kaidan set the now empty box of candy canes down and took a step back from the tree to admire it "but I don't remember hearing any anti-alien propaganda growing up."

It eased Garrus's nerves a bit to hear that, it's still too far away to worry about since they couldn't go anywhere until the reapers were defeated but it was nice to have something to look forward to at the end of this. 

"Okay, time for the star or whatever it is she uses." 

"Star?" Garrus asked as he watched Kaidan dig into the box of decorations.

"It goes on top of the tree," Kaidan pushed aside a few broken ornaments and a bunch of horribly tangled lights before laying eyes on it "perfect." He turned to Garrus "do you want to put it on? It is your first time decorating a tree after all."

Garrus took it from him, looking it over "Does it light up?" 

"It's supposed to, yeah." 

Garrus nodded and carefully placed the star on top of the tree, Kaidan using his omni-tool to light it up as Garrus walked back over to him "I think it looks nice." Kaidan turned towards Buttercup who had returned to the kitchen for yet another sugar cookie "what do you think Shepard?"

"Looks great guys, got it done with minimal flirting I hope." She teased and Kaidan turned the same shade of pink as last time.

"Shepard!" Buttercup cackled as she went back to join Jacob who was helping her hang lights, she didn't have a problem with their relationship since it wasn't technically fraternization by Alliance standards but that didn't stop her from teasing them about it.  
Kaidan let out an exasperated sigh as he turned to Garrus "Break?" 

"Sure, I think Shepard said something about dextro cookies."

They walked to the kitchen together but were abruptly stopped by Joker "Not so fast you two." They both looked at him confused "above you."

Kaidan looked up and back at Joker "No."

Garrus used a talon to poke at the green and red decoration "What is it?"

"It's mistletoe and whichever two people are standing under it have to kiss." He looked around "and I think that's you, luckily you're a couple so it won't be awkward right?"

Kaidan hated kissing in public and it was a sentiment Garrus shared "Joker we aren't-" but before he could finish Garrus wrapped an arm around Kaidan's waist, pulling him close and kissing him. Kaidan tensed up and instinctively tried to pull away but Garrus didn't let him, Kaidan knew if he really wanted him to stop all he had to do was push Garrus away but truth be told he didn't want to, it was just his embarrassment getting the best of him.

They pulled away and Joker cleared his throat "There, happy?" Kaidan asked, he was well aware that much like Buttercup he was just teasing them but Kaidan was still annoyed. 

"Yeah...uh I'm gonna go see if Shepard needs help." He hurried off best he could, leaving Garrus and Kaidan alone.

"Sorry for grabbing you like that." Garrus said sheepishly.

Kaidan shrugged "It's fine, I can think of worst people to kiss under the mistletoe."

"Like Joker?"

Kaidan laughed "Exactly." 

"I'm starting to see why you celebrate this holiday." 

"Going to attach mistletoe to the doorway of the observation deck?" Kaidan asked as he poured some eggnog.

"It's festive." Garrus answered, both of them knowing full well that wasn't the reason.

"Uh huh." Kaidan and Garrus looked at the newly decorated tree from where they stood in the kitchen, it was probably too much to ask but they both hoped they'd be able to decorate one next year too.


End file.
